<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught by Beau_bie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648307">Caught</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie'>Beau_bie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Marauders AU, Modern Era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:09:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where James and Severus' secret relationship is speculated on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius was the first to notice something was up. He knows he is the first because Peter is oblivious, distracted by other things in his life of the nondescript variety, and Remus has been so caught up with reading, and studying and his new weekend job.</p><p>But things were different. Weird. Something felt so wrong, and he hadn't been sure why until recently. He had to figure out just what was happening. Things had changed so slowly, and it had taken him longer to figure out just what was happening, why things felt so off.</p><p>It all started when he noticed James hadn't been spending as much time with Lily. Sure they hadn't been dating yet, but he thought that they would be by the end of the year, which wasn't that far away. James had been chasing Lily for years, and she'd finally started reciprocating his attention. Then James had backed off.</p><p>That had been weird. Unexpected. But Sirius had, at first, thought it was just some anxious jitters, the attention and affection James had sought from Lily was finally being returned.</p><p>But then he'd overheard Lily crying to Marlene about James telling her that he wasn't interested, he'd rebuffed her advances. Sirius hadn't said anything, too shocked to find out more, and slunk away without being confronted, not wanting to be the one doing the confronting. Not with Lily. Not with James.</p><p>He'd sat on that for a few weeks, thinking about it.</p><p>Why would James have done that? Was there someone else? Sirius thought that James would tell him, be honest with him, but he hadn't said a single thing. Never even mentioned it. It was like Lily had never existed. The pining was fabricated. The late night conversations a dream.</p><p>He'd wanted to ask James, find out what was going on, shake him. Get the truth out of him.</p><p>But he had an inkling of what was happening. And he didn't like it.</p><p>He felt like he was losing his best friend. He was losing his best friend to their rival. He didn't want to accept that. He couldn't accept that.</p><p>But it felt like it was already happening and he couldn't stop it.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Remus knew that Sirius knew. That much was obvious. Sirius was James' best friend. He'd be surprised if Sirius didn't know. He hadn't confirmed anything with Sirius, there really wasn't a point. Relationship drama wasn't really his forte, he didn't want to deal with it. Especially someone else's relationship drama. He couldn't even sort out his own problems, let alone sort out James'.</p><p>He, however, had proof of James' secret relationship. He doubted Sirius did. Hearsay, perhaps, but he hadn't seen them. </p><p>Not that Remus had wanted that.</p><p>He just wanted a peaceful life, a comfortable, normal, boring life. He didn't want to be caught up in drama and intrigue. </p><p>Keeping Sirius in his life was imperative. If Sirius wasn't interested in him, having him as a friend was the best possible scenario.</p><p>So for the most part he was glad that he hadn't broached the topic of James' relationship with Sirius. Not when he couldn't even tell his friend that he liked him. It seemed almost hypocritical to get caught up in such trivialities.</p><p>Especially when he didn't have his own life sorted. He was in no state to judge another's.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Peter had no idea what had his friend so uptight. He caught up with his best friends for dinner at James', only for it to be filled with awkward silences, Remus pining for Sirius who seemed so oblivious, and not enough alcohol.</p><p>He didn't think he'd make it through the night, but, somehow, all four of them survived it.</p><p>It was easily the most awkward catch up in the history of catch ups, and, for the first time since the start of their friendship, he was glad when the night was over and they all went their separate ways.</p><p>He wondered why everyone felt so uptight. Why no one seemed interested in talking.</p><p>Remus had briefly mentioned his new job at the veterinary clinic, a receptionist role. He was rather personable, and it would compliment his studies well, hopefully leaving the door open for a job advancement in a few years time when he finished University. Assuming that by the time they finished school Remus would still be interested in studying to be a veterinarian.</p><p>He just hoped that their friendship lasted the length of their studies. He didn't like the thought of going through life without them.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Severus had thought James was fucking with him the first time he asked him out. </p><p>Yes. The first time.</p><p>He rejected James on principle. James was an asshole. But James asked him out several more times, Severus finally agreeing to a single date.</p><p>Now they'd been together for six months.</p><p>James had held up his end of Severus terms, keeping their relationship a secret, Severus unable to think of what would happen if anyone found out about the two of them.</p><p>James just left him alone at school, never bothering him, but would meet at Severus' parents home on the weekend and some afternoons. It was all he could hope for. And it was perfect.</p><p>James was affectionate, a totally different person. Soft, but charismatic, the cheery, excitable and occasionally anxiety ridden half to Severus' boring, moody and depressed half. </p><p>Clichéd as it was, if someone had told Severus just one year ago that he'd be celebrating a six month anniversary with James Potter he would have told them to go fuck themselves. But, here they were. And he hoped that there would be many more years.</p><p>And maybe one day they could be open about their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>James was keeping their relationship a secret for Severus' benefit. It was hard. He just wanted to go up and kiss Severus every single day, but he would walk near him, and Severus would flash him a warning look and he just knew he couldn't go against Severus' wishes.</p><p>It wasn't about other students, teachers or school itself, but Severus insisted his father couldn't know, couldn't find out. He was sure that other people would spread gossip, and his father...</p><p>He wouldn't like it if he knew Severus was gay.</p><p>But James had his suspicions that his friends knew. Remus would, on occasion, see Severus walk by and tilt his head toward him, as if asking James for some sort of confirmation. James was sure his face betrayed him, some small twitch. But James would laugh it off, shake his head and lie. </p><p>Remus was good at discerning fact from fiction. He always had been. Too clever. Too good at reading people.</p><p>Remus knew, but wouldn't say anything, not even to Sirius. He wouldn't. </p><p>James knew that Sirius knew, because Sirius knew everything about him, whether he wanted to share these things with him or not. He was sure he knew things about Sirius that he hadn't shared too.</p><p>James simply longed to finish school, and live the life he wanted with the person he loved most in the world.</p><p>His only fear was someone coming between them, sweeping Severus off his feet and stealing him away from James.</p><p>He could never allow that to happen. He wouldn't allow that to happen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>